Afterwards
by Clyoe
Summary: It is about what happens 20 years later, after Ichigo saves soul society and now has a family. This is about his eldest daughter, Maria and what she does as a soul reaper.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey dad I'm going to school now."

"Well good luck then Maria. First day in high school is tough. Do your best. Try not to get into too much trouble with those spirits."

"Fine dad. I sure hope that brother of mine doesn't bother me."

Hello my name is Maria Kurosaki. I'm just starting high school, and I am the oldest girl of the family. I have a younger brother and sister by the names of Shiki Kurosaki and Rangiku Kurosaki. I have an older brother named Jonathon, and he is a real pain in the ass. He is constantly harassing me, and I'm the one that has more spiritual power than him, not to mention that I'm the one that got all dads. Oh and if you haven't noticed we are not a normal family. Yeah my dad is Ichigo Kurosaki who is known as the substitute soul reaper. I got all the high specs just like dad did. And to boot it all my mom is Orihime Inoue who also has some mystical power by the name of Shun Shun Rika. Yeah not only do I have soul reaper powers but I also got moms powers so I constantly get into trouble with spirits. And because my brother is a lazy ass I have to all the work, which yes he is also a soul reaper, but doesn't have mom's special power, and doesn't have the exact same Zanpakto as dad as I do, but still could handle soul reaper duties. So I am the only one that can really be relied upon to do all the soul reaper duties, since my dad is constantly being called to soul society and mom has Ranny, which is Rangiku's nickname, and Shiki to take care of, and beside which is probably too weak to do anything anyway. But hey how bad can it be really? I am a straight A student so I can mostly handle most of the duties. Now let's go into high school. Wonder how it will be.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walk up to the school I see a bunch of students huddled around this area. So I walk up to where the crowd is and see that, of course, my brother is the middle of it, fighting with a classmate of his. To point out what I forgot to do earlier so that no one gets confused I will pause for a moment and tell you how everyone looks like and age. Jonathon has black hair is somewhat slim, is around 5' 9" has blue gray eyes and is in 2nd year high school, so around 15 or 16. Rangiku is 5 years old has orange like hair, much more like moms, and has blue eyes with cute dimples and curly hair. She currently has no boobs since she is just a child but what she is like in the future only time will tell. Shiki has somewhat of brown hair but it looks black. He is 7 years old and has green blue eyes. Now finally there is me. I have very bright orange hair just like my dad's, have eyes just like my father's and I am around 5' 7" or so. My cup size is well… a K. and because of this I always get picked on so I have to act almost exactly like my dad, so let's just say I am my dad in girl form. Although I personally think I am a much stronger person, especially since I will kill my enemy without hesitation, unlike my dad when he was in his youth. Oh and I mean hollows and such, not humans because it's kind of wrong to kill them, and probably against soul society rules. And I'm sure everyone knows what my parents are like, although dad does of somewhat of a beard now, and mom has longer hair, but pretty much the same as when they were teens. And they might be a bit taller now. Now let us get back to the story. My brother is fighting his classmate so I intervene. I go up to my brother hit him in the face and say, "Hey stupid what are you doing picking a fight the first day I get to this school?"

He then says, "Hey sis so finally you in high school. Well welcome. But why are you going hitting me when you don't even know what's going on here?"

I say "'Cuz knowing you, you did something stupid to get into this fight anyway and you know what BIG BROTHER, I don't want you to ruin MY high school so how bout you go buzz of somewhere else before you really piss me off and I smack you right in the ass an dram you into the wall?"

"Hey hey calm down little sis. I didn't mean anything to offend you but you should respect your elders. So how about you just do over see where you are and go on off?"

"Don't think so, so how about you just go to your damn class and I won't hit you in the face?"

It took some time to resolve our issue, but he finally left, I went to see where to go and headed off. My first day of high school was actually pretty sweet. Met some new people, named Lana, Momo, and Hiro. Class went by and then school ended. It was pretty peaceful, even after my brother and I had that fight. So now I head home from school and wait to see what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home." As I walked into the door I heard loud footsteps and then all of a sudden something hit me in the stomach.

"Welcome home big sister! I missed you so much!"

Rangiku's voice was as usual a very high pitched sing song type of voice.

"So how are you doing Ranny? I need to change and do my homework but I promise I'll play with you later."

"Alright Onee-chan*. I'll wait." She smiled.

I then changed into my regular clothes and started my homework. I had just finished when I heard, "Dinner time."

I heard loud footsteps while I was going out of my room. I went down the hall out of my room, and into the eating room. Everyone was already sitting in their places just as I came into the room. I sat down and then we all said "Itadakimasu**", and then we all began eating.

"So little sis how was your first day in high school?" My brother says just after I finished my sushi.

"Fine other than you being a jack ass like usual."

"Maria don't say that to your brother. It's impolite and I don't want to hear all that cussing at the dinner table." Mom interrupts just as I was about to say more things.

"Mom I'm sorry but I'm sure you know how dad was like, and it seems I got everything passed onto me by him. That includes the language."

"Now Maria I'd like you to show your mom some more respect. And I did not have that bad of a language."

Right then I burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dad you're one to talk about respect. I know all the stories and you never gave anyone respect! For Pete's sake you cussed constantly, you never gave honorifics to those that were of higher class, and dad to be quite frank, you despaired way too much and only when someone patted you on the shoulder you just were all gloom and doom. I'm pretty sure that doing this is a whole lot better the way you did it when you were my age."

I excused myself then, and took a bath put my PJS on and then went to bed. Next day I knew I was going to hunt hollows again, but hey high school seems to be a good thing.

*Onee-chan means big sister.

** Itadakimasu means let's eat or thank you for this meal.


	4. Chapter 4

As I was walking to school I noticed that for some reason the atmosphere around me was off. It felt warped, twisted. I could feel that something big was coming, maybe a soul reaper?

But why would the soul society send a soul reaper here, seeing as my family was put in charge of exterminating hollows? Unless of course something was happening and it didn't have to do with the regular hollows that I hunt every day. Oh well I'll just deal with it later. I need to go to school right now.

As I walk towards my classroom my brother comes towards me with his friends behind.

"Hey little what's wrong? You feel tense. Did something happen with dad? Or is it dealing with our family?" He asked curiously.

"Nah it's not dad. I just feel a strange presence lurking around. I think something spying on our family lurking in the shadows. The air outside had an odd twisting that felt like something was hiding in the shadows. And though it was faint I felt some kind of spiritual pressure too. I'm not totally sure whose it was. It doesn't seem like anyone from here." I said with a faint bit of poison.

"Oh well then I guess I'd probably put my guard up. If it feels weird, and knowing you, there probably is something coming. I look out for anyone that looks suspicious."

"Thanks brother. I need to get to class now."

While I was in class I was thinking about that warped place. I really was worried what that was. What could it be? It's really bothering I just couldn't get it out of mind. I really hope it won't hurt my friends and family. If they hurt my family and friends…

"Miss Kurosaki instead of going into a different land and pretending things how about you pay attention to the discussion?" My teacher said while I was dazing off about that warp.

"Well obviously it's 125,683,373. It's quite simple actually. If you just divide x by z you will get b. it's not that hard Sensei. So if you don't mind I would like you not to call my name out again.

Everybody laughed then by how much Mr. Bangla was blushing at how easy it was for me to solve the problem. Sheesh he thinks I'm some kind of drop out student. But Nah. I'm the top of my class. It's quite simple when you have photographic memory.

After school I start walking home when my brother catches me.

"Hey sis I found something. It's a necklace with a strange kind of symbol. I found it at the spot where I felt this strange kind of warp in the dimension. I think I know what might be going on here. I just can't put all the pieces together."

"Well thanks brother. Do you have your badge? I forgot mine at home and I probably should get rid of those hollows lurking in the street before they hurt anyone."

"Yeah sis here. I'll take your body home."

Then I phased into a soul reaper. My brother took my body with him and I started taking out the hollows. But I still couldn't really shake off the feeling that someone was watching me. Maybe it wasn't my family they were after but just me. Even though I was hunting the hollows they couldn't shake of that feeling. I could really tell that someone was after me and they would do anything to find out who I was and what I was doing. Well I might as well go home now. I should tell me family about this. I didn't want anyone to worry about me but I couldn't go on like this. Something needed to be done before whoever was lurking in the shadows came out. So I walk home and open the door. Let's hope that my family and I could figure out this together.


	5. Chapter 5

As I walk into the house my sister comes running up.

"Hey sister welcome home." She smiled.

"Hey Ranny how was your day?" I asked.

"It was ok but I missed you Onee-chan. It was lonely but you're here now so I'm happy!"

"That's great. Where are mom and dad? We need to have a family meeting."

"Mommy is cooking right now. And daddy is working. Maybe you should wait till supper Onee-chan.

"Yeah it's just something really important. There is something out there that might be trying to harm this family and possibly even my friends and me. So I just wish I could speak with them right now."

When supper was called I immediately went to the table. After I finished my food I started talking.

"Hey mom, dad, I need to talk to you. Right Now."

"Ok sweetie tell us. We are listening." My dad said.

"For a while now I've been sensing a strange warp in space. And a faint bit of spiritual pressure. I'm not totally sure but I believe someone is following me. When I feel around it disappears. But I think soul society is having some problem. They might have brought some soul reapers to check it out but I really don't know. I'm worried that someone wants to take something and will do anything to get it." I stated.

"Alright sweetie. We'll look into this. I don't want anyone to be hunting down our family."

As I was thinking about what soul society was doing the doorbell rang. I got up to get the door. I heard a gasp behind me but I didn't care. Whatever was behind that door I would face it and whatever happened, happened. I wasn't going to chicken out anymore and let anyone hurt. I would face my fears of whatever was happening and if I died so be it.


	6. Chapter 6

I opened the door, and standing in front of me was Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. I had only known stories from my dad about them but I could tell that they were them, because first they were in their Shihakushō which unless someone was going to an anime convention would wear, and second I could tell by their spiritual pressure they were soul reapers.

"Umm high you are Rukia and Renji-san? My dad told me stories about you but I haven't really met any other soul reapers outside my family. Why don't you come in? We were just finishing dinner." I said puzzlingly.

"Oh it's very nice to meet you. Thank you for inviting us. But we have business with Ichigo. Will you take us to him?" Renji said questioningly.

"Oh yeah. Just one question. Why are you not in a Gigai?"

"Oh yeah. We just didn't really bother to get one. We'll only be here for a few more minutes so we just didn't really bother." Renji said.

They walk into the living room where my dad is currently. They talk with him for a while, and the n turn to me.

Renji then comes over to me and says "so you are the person that inherited most your father's ability right?"  
I say "Yeah and my moms. I have the Shun Shun Rika my mom had. And my zanpakuto is almost exactly like my dad. I'm the spiritual medium now. I'm the person that does all the work around here." I say innocently.

"Well we were just talking with your dad and thought that maybe if you helped us that we could get this done quicker." Renji said.

"Oh ok. Yeah I'll help with anything. I'm stronger than my dad after all." I said smirking.

"Ha-ha that's funny. But yeah there have been some disappearances lately here. We think it might be someone after an object." Renji said.

"So can you tell me what you know? I've been sensing these strange warps around a faint spiritual pressure." I said.

"Yeah we were looking at those. They seem to transport people from soul society. We believe that those have something to do with the disappearances but we're not totally sure. I'm not sure what the spiritual pressure part though. We've never felt one like this before." Renji said.

"Well I also was feeling that I think that someone was after me. Was that just you two or was it someone else?" I said questioningly.

"Oh yeah that was us. We didn't know who you were but you felt like you had Ichigo's spirit pressure but since we didn't really know Ichigo had kids we were wary to approach you." Renji said.

"Ok I'll look for whoever it is. I just really don't know. I'm hoping that I can figure out what it is. I will not let it hurt my friends and family." I said.

Well seeing as I had two vice-captains on my side I was sure that I finally could figure out this mystery about the strange warps. I knew that if I just look a little more time I could figure out and save my family. I would not let anyone hurt my family and friends, and I would kill the enemies if they tried.


End file.
